<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i guess i do by rosesbuckley</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24187267">i guess i do</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesbuckley/pseuds/rosesbuckley'>rosesbuckley</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Buck is the best uncle ever, Buck with a baby, Cuddles, Fluff, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, Madney Baby, No Angst, buddie, its adorable, just fluff, madney</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:21:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>738</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24187267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesbuckley/pseuds/rosesbuckley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Buck with the Madney baby and being the best uncle ever...need i say more?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan “Buck” Buckley &amp; Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Maddie Buckley &amp; Howie "Chimney" Han</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>140</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i guess i do</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Penelope “Penny” Han was 6 months old now. She looked mostly like her mother, she had Maddie’s eyes and brown hair. When she was born, everyone immediately became attached to the new baby girl, especially Buck. Once a few days had passed and Maddie was ready for company, everyone gathered in the hospital room to see the new addition to the family. </p>
<p>Once it was Bucks turn to hold his new niece, he almost couldn’t keep his tears under wraps as she gripped her small hand onto his. “She’s so beautiful, Mads.” He had said. Everyone knew how much Buck loved and adored kids. They’ve seen how he is with Christopher but a baby was a bit different. </p>
<p>Buck cooed over the baby, speaking softly to her as she rested in his arms. Everyone had noticed Eddie, who was standing right beside Buck and who couldn’t seem to keep his eyes of him and Penelope, smiling fondly at them. They all knew Eddie liked Buck and Buck liked Eddie, even if neither of them would admit it. </p>
<p>Maddie and Chimney had told Buck about his sister being pregnant first, knowing he wouldn’t have been able to keep the secret to himself before they got to tell their other friends. When they told him, Buck had been overjoyed and ecstatic at the thought of being an uncle. He has always loved kids and knew he wanted kids of his own one day. </p>
<p>Today Maddie had decided to surprise her boyfriend, brother and friends by bringing Penny to the firehouse. She knew they wouldn’t mind. Bobby was the first to see her, telling her the rest of the bunch was upstairs. Bobby lead her up the stairs and said, “Look who came by today.”</p>
<p>Hen turned around first, immediately reaching her arms out and saying, “Gimme my sweet girl.” Maddie smiled and happily handed Penny over to Hen. Everyone else then noticed they were there, Chimney came up to give Maddie a quick kiss. </p>
<p>As time passed and they were all still settled in upstairs, Chimney spoke up. “Hey, where’s Buck?” Everyone looked around. Maddie and Bobby were in the kitchen talking and Eddie, Chim, and Hen were at the table. They all looked around for a second before they heard a tiny giggle. </p>
<p>They all got up and went to the railing of the upstairs, immediately spotting Buck and Penelope. Buck had the baby girl in his arms as he walked around the station, pointing at everything and nothing in the firehouse. He was now pointing in the side-view mirrors on the firetruck, saying “Look! Its you!” They watched as he kept pulling silly faces in them, making Penny squeal in delight. </p>
<p>Suddenly the alarm went off and Penny started crying, the obvious loud noise hurting her ears. Buck covered her ears with his hand as he watched the rest of his team load into the trucks. Bobby and Buck looked at each other, having an unspoken conversation that Buck was allowed to stay here with his sister and niece. Buck smiled at them as he headed upstairs to his sister. </p>
<p>Night had fallen an hour after they left and while Maddie was now napping on the sofa, Buck was in the recliner, turning a page in a book as he read to the baby in his lap. As he finished the last sentence he was on, he slowly shut the book, seeing as Penny was finally asleep. </p>
<p>It was late when the 118 had gotten back, a bad car pile up on the highway. As they all got upstairs, Maddie, who had woken up about an hour ago, shushed them and pointed towards Buck and Penny. </p>
<p>Buck was leaned back in the recliner, Penny sleeping soundly on his chest and a blanket, that Maddie probably put there, thrown over them. Hen let out an audible awe, Bobby only smiled and shook his head, Chimney smiled and walked over to Maddie, whose eyes were fixed on Eddie. Eddie hadn’t moved from his place, and Maddie swore he could not be more obvious with his feelings for Buck right then and there. The adoration she saw in his eyes was undoubtable. </p>
<p>Eddie felt his heart swell and jumped slightly when he felt an arm on his shoulder. “You got it bad, Diaz.” Hen chuckled. She patted Eddie’s shoulder and walked away. </p>
<p>Eddie smiled to himself. “Yeah, I guess I do.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>